car sex
by thefudge is grumpy
Summary: Takes place during the car scene in 6x07. Old school Bonkai.


_(originally posted on tumblr.)_

* * *

 **car sex**

"Although, fun fact; mice don't actually like cheese. Isn't that great?"

She can feel her body going limp in his hold. Soon, she'll be too weak to put up a fight.

"Shhhh, shhh," he soothes wickedly, nestling his nose in her cheek.

She knows she's going to pass out from the pain and the blood loss. So she can't muster more than weary disgust when his lips touch her jaw.

"It's time to go home, Bonnie."

And just like that, she stops struggling, because this psychotic kid isn't her biggest problem right now; it's the stomach wound.

"Damn it," she mutters under her breath. She wants to survive, even if that means acting against every principle she holds dear. Bonnie grabs the hand he has draped around her shoulder and pulls it down until his fingers are pressing against her abdomen.

Kai is too surprised, at first, to react.

"Press down. Hard," Bonnie instructs, squeezing his fingers.

"Hey now, at least buy me dinner -"

"Just do it, you jerk! If I die, your ticket out of here is gone."

She looks in the rear-view mirror and sees how unprepared his eyes are. The sick mischief is still there, but he's befuddled by her aggressive take-over.

Miraculously, he does what he is told and applies pressure to her wound.

Bonnie puts her hand over his and closes her eyes. A healing spell is a complicated thing, but if she can just free her mind and focus on her body, she might solve half her problems.

Kai's hand wavers slightly as he feels her magic reaching through his palm. He stops himself from siphoning her, out of curiosity. He has never been used like this before; not by someone who is supposed to be his victim.

"Aargh!" Bonnie expels, frustrated. The spell doesn't seem to be working. She removes his hand briefly and tugs her tank top up.

Kai swallows audibly.

"What are you -"

"Just pull it off!" she commands sternly, anxiously.

This is unlike any of his past murders and it freaks him out, because she is bleeding to death and somehow has taken charge of the situation. So he takes one strap of her top and fumbles with it until he's pulling it over her head. And then it's off. Bonnie is completely naked from the waist up. Her breasts are glistening with sweat and she is bloody all over.

Kai is sort of paralyzed by the novelty, and how much it turns him on. He hardly reacts when she grabs his hand again to apply pressure to the wound.

"Press down like I told you," she mutters, closing her eyes again and focusing on her spell.

Kai feels electrified by the bare skin under his fingers. Her blood is sticky and warm and it gets under his nails. It's even worse that his hand is almost cupping her right breast. The weight of it almost sags in his palm. He groans under his breath, but Bonnie barely registers his torment. His erection is bulging against his shorts and all he wants to do right now is put his mouth on that breast.

She whimpers slightly when her magic starts cauterizing the wound, but Kai shudders because it sounds so much like a moan. He closes his eyes and buries his nose in her hair.

Her whimper turns into a soft cry and she is holding his fingers so tight that he feels certain he's going to come against the upholstery and make a mess in Damon's car.

The magic reaches a pitch and her head falls back against her seat as the wound closes up completely.

"Aah!" she moans against the pain.

"Fuck!" Kai groans hard into her neck. He abandons her wound and kneads her breast, pinching and rubbing the nipple. The climax hits him like a hurricane and his mind short circuits. He's a light bulb on fire. His hips twitch several times and then stand completely still.

Bonnie is frozen in place. She tentatively touches the ugly scar now jutting out of her skin. But she doesn't know how to react to - whatever happened to Kai. He still has his hand on her breast and her nipple is hard. She shrugs out of his hold awkwardly.

Kai collapses in the backseat, forehead bathed in sweat. The eclipse will happen in an hour, but all he wants to do right now is sit in this stupid car and touch her, or bite her, or fuck her or _anything_.

Bonnie pulls her top over her head. She doesn't turn towards him, but she sees his face in the rear-view mirror. His pupils are dilated, his eyes are hungry and haunted.

Bonnie shivers and pulls the key out of ignition. Her cheeks feel warm, but she doesn't want to question what really happened in those moments when the psychopath went for her breast. She gets out of the car shakily.

"I'll meet you…down there," she mumbles and flees.

Kai nods absently and closes his eyes. His fingers are still bloody. He puts them in his mouth.


End file.
